A Portrait of the Artist As a Young Call Girl
A Portrait of the Artist As a Young Call Girl is the 18th of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis ANNIE IS FORCED TO REVEAL SHE IS AUTHOR X — Jordan (guest star Robbie Jones) asks Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) to plan a launch party for the latest hot writer, known as Author X, which forces Annie (Shenae Grimes) to admit that she is Author X. Silver (Jessica Stroup) worries that Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) is not okay that she is dating Mark (guest star Charlie Weber). Meanwhile, Dixon (Tristan Wilds) finds out that Michaela (guest star Lyndon Smith) has feelings for Navid (Michael Steger). Plot The episode begins at Mark’s restaurant with Jordan telling Naomi that he wants her to organize an event for him. Before leaving, he hands her a leather case containing all the details about the party, saying the information in it is highly confidential and under no circumstance should she lose it. After Jordan leaves, Naomi and Mark talk about relationship issues. At Dixon’s, Silver runs into Adrianna and tries to talk to her about Mark, but she isn’t interested. After Adrianna leaves, Silver has a talk with Dixon and Michaela, saying she is sure Adrianna is pissed with her about the whole Mark issue and she wants to sort things out with her. Silver also asks Dixon if he can take Michaela for a doctor’s appointment because she is busy. Dixon, who seems to already have a thing for Michaela, readily agrees. While Liam is hanging out with the Coronus members, he gets a call from Navid, who informs him that his hearing is on Tuesday and if Liam can’t gather evidence against the Coronus members by then, he will be expelled. At Amanda’s office, she tells Annie, what a rage her book is set to become and insists Annie shed her veil of anonymity. Annie is adamant that she doesn’t want to, saying it will hurt the people close to her. Jordan enters the office a while later because it turns out, his company is launching her book. He says that he respects her anonymity and adds that her book launch is his company’s top priority. He tells her about this huge party he has planned for the launch and shocks her by revealing that Naomi has been hired as the party planner. At home, Naomi tells Annie about the party she has been asked to plan for the book written by “Author X”. Naomi says her plan for the party is to find “Author X” and reveal her true identity because she feels this would impress Jordan. Annie isn’t too pleased to hear this and is even more shocked, when Naomi entrusts Annie with finding “Author X” because she has earlier said she follows “Author X”’s blog and is a fan. At Sydney’s, she tells Liam that she has a plan in mind that would help him prove Campbell is the one, who actually cheated on the tests. At the doctor’s, before going in for her tests, Michaela tells Dixon, how she misses going on dates and having a normal life because of the pregnancy, which apparently gets Dixon thinking. At Mark’s restaurant, Silver arrives and breaks up with Mark, saying it’s because she can’t hurt Adrianna, who claims she is fine with their relationship, but Silver is sure that she isn’t. She explains that given her and Adrianna’s history she doesn’t want to take a chance. While hanging out with Liam, Campbell tells him that his whole class will have to retake a test because of the cheating scandal and he isn’t really prepared for it because he cheated the last time. He adds that he had used a cell phone to cheat the last time, but this time cell phones aren’t allowed in class. Liam counters that there are other ways to cheat, saying he can help Campbell. At Mark’s, Dixon arrives and tells him that he needs some relationship advice. He tells Mark that he really likes Michaela, but doesn’t know if he should ask her out. Mark advises him to have an honest chat with her and in the end asks Dixon for Adrianna’s phone number. Somewhere outside, Liam meets Navid and tells him that Campbell and the other Coronus guys will be hiding cheat sheets in water bottle lids and smuggling them into the exam hall. Liam wants Navid to catch them red-handed, while they are cheating, so he can clear his name. At home, while Annie and Naomi are talking about the book, Silver arrives. Naomi makes Silver read a page from the book and she immediately realizes the book was written by Annie. She takes her to the other room and asks Annie, what she was thinking, when she decided to write a ‘tell all’ book. Annie agrees she made a mistake, but Silver calms her down, saying no one knows she was a hooker except her and Liam, so she doesn’t need to worry. Annie then talks about the party with Naomi, which is the next day, saying she still hasn’t found “Author X”, so probably the person will have to remain anonymous. Naomi counters that she will find out during the party who “Author X” is and on hearing this, a worried Annie suggests that as a theme everyone wear a mask to the party. Naomi likes the idea. At Mark’s, he calls Adrianna for a talk and in his own way urges her to sort things out with Silver, so they can all move on with their lives. At the book launch, Naomi tells Annie about, how determined she is to find “Author X”. During the test, Navid makes sure that the supervisor sees the bottle of water that Campbell is using to cheat. The supervisor sees that all Coronus guys are carrying such a bottle and tells everyone that they won’t be leaving the room till the dean comes. At the book launch, Liam arrives and is surprised to see Sydney there with her husband. He has been called there for a book read. Annie is worried to see him because he is the only other person besides Silver, who knows she was hooker and will figure things out the moment he reads a page. At Silver’s, Adrianna arrives and tells her she doesn’t want to be her friend anymore and she can date Mark if she wants. She is angry because she kept her end of the pact, but Silver didn’t. While hanging out with Michaela, Dixon tells her how he feels about her, but she says she likes Navid. Dixon is hurt, but pretends he is cool with it. At the book launch, Jordan introduces Naomi to Elizabeth, a friend of his, and she assumes Elizabeth is “Author X” because she has a mysterious air about her. A while later, Liam begins the book read. At the exam hall, the dean tells the Coronus guys that they are all being placed under academic probation. Navid feels that this exonerates him, but the dean makes it clear that he too is accused of cheating and just because others also cheated doesn’t mean he is innocent. Navid is told that he too will be punished if it’s proven he cheated. Campbell figures out Liam plotted with Navid and set this whole thing up, so he warns Navid that there will be consequences. At the book launch, Naomi walks up to Elizabeth and urges her to reveal that she is “Author X”, saying she has nothing to be ashamed of just because she was a prostitute. Elizabeth insists she is not “Author X”, but Naomi refuses to believe her, but is thoroughly embarrassed, when told by Jordan that she isn’t “Author X”, but his sister. After Elizabeth angrily walks away, Annie reveals to Naomi that she is “Author X”. After the event, Annie and Naomi have a heart to heart and Annie decides to reveal her true identity to the world. Liam is really angry at Sydney because she had lied to him that her husband was huge and used to beat her up, but he saw him at the party today and says he is so puny he couldn’t hurt a fly. Campbell arrives and overhears their argument. He intervenes, saying she lied to Liam so she could grab his inheritance by turning his father against him, which is why she convinced his father to talk to the dean about a retest. Sydney admits to everything, but tells Liam that she really likes him. Liam doesn’t really care and walks away. After consoling each other, Navid and Adrianna end up making out. Mark and Silver have a heart to heart and he tells her that they both like each other, so there is nothing left to stop them from having a relationship. He tells her to think about it and walks away. At Naomi’s, Jordan arrives and she admits to him that she likes him and he says he likes her too. He says he didn’t tell her about Elizabeth being his sister because she would ask questions about his family, which he wasn’t ready to answer. He tells her that after she hears about his family, she might not want to get involved with him. Annie returns home and sees Liam has already figured out, who has written the book. Liam is really pissed and accuses her of using him like every other woman in his life. After he goes upstairs, Annie hears a knock on the door and sees Patrick standing in front of her. He says they need to talk, while pointing at her book. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring cast :Charlie Weber as Mark Holland :Lyndon Smith as Michaela :Robbie Jones as Jordan Welland :Grant Gustin as Campbell Price Guest starring :Keke Palmer as Elizabeth Harwood :Melissa Ordway as Sydney Price :Ashley Jones as Amanda Barnard :Chris McKenna as Patrick Westhill Music *Inner Ninja by Classified ft. David Myles *Memory Leak by Ether Teeth *Lost by Blood Red Boots *Long Lost by Classixx *A Fax From The Beach by Classixx *Another Place by Taxi Doll *Bad Man by Victory *Ghost by Sir Sly *Moving Pictures by Taxi Doll *Everything by Ron Pope *Sapphire by Instant People Photos 518naomi.jpeg 518nade.jpeg Video 90210 5x18 Extended Promo "A Portrait of the Artist As a Young Call Girl" (HD)-1 90210 5x18 Promo "A Portrait of the Artist As a Young Call Girl" (HD) Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5